


I Might Regret This Later

by ItsKindOfABadHabit



Category: American Actor RPF, Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Breathplay, Clubbing, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rough Sex, Seduction, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Tyler and Cody are a force to be reckoned with, Tyler gets what he wants
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 05:51:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9705953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsKindOfABadHabit/pseuds/ItsKindOfABadHabit
Summary: Tyler Posey and Cody Christian decide to hit up a club and enjoy themselves after the London Comic Con.  At the club a particularly hot guy catches Tyler's eye, and Posey falls hard for him.  It sets off a game that Cody and Tyler have played before, but never was the prize as sweet as this one.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it again! Thank you all for your kind words and comments on my previous stories! They do mean a lot to me! Don't worry, I won't leave "Just a Suggestion" alone - I'm floored at the feedback that story has received. My beta reader and I tend to write in fits and starts, chasing whatever strikes our fancy at the moment - we both intend to get back to Corey and Scott at some point.
> 
> We have a few irons in the fire right now that I'm trying to finish. I'm trying to break my habit of being easily distracted. But fair warning, my work is slow right now. And being winter for me, my outdoor hobbies are on temporary hiatus. All that will change with summer, though. Writing is fun, but it doesn't put food in my belly!
> 
> Last but not least: Do I have to say that this is fantasy only? I hope you enjoy it for what it is. That is all. :-P

“I can’t believe I let you talk me into this,” Cody Christian groused as they finally slipped past the bouncer at the front door.  
  
Tyler Posey spared him a quick glance back, his teeth flashing white in the dim light of the club as he grinned.  “You’ll be thanking me for it later, dude!” he replied with a chuckle.  
  
Cody wasn’t convinced.  “How do you even know that?” he shot back.  If he sounded petulant, well, it was absolutely on purpose.    
  
“Come on, man!” Tyler laughed.  “How often do we get a chance to explore London like this!  Besides, what the fuck else would you rather be doing now?”  They hadn’t even been inside 60 seconds and Posey already sounded like he was giddy, like he was high on something.  He just had one of those personalities that came alive in places like this.  
  
As for what else he’d rather be doing, it didn’t take Cody long at all to come up with a response.  “You,” he replied with a smirk as he raked his eyes over Tyler’s form.  
  
Tyler whipped around and affixed Cody with a surprisingly demure look, and his eyes twinkled with mischief when he answered.  “You already did that last night,” he said easily.  
  
Cody simply bared his teeth in reply, putting a bit of an edge into his grin.  It made him look just a little dangerous, and Tyler loved every bit of it.  
  
Even here in the lounge area of the club, they could feel the beat of the music from the dance floor, like a presence deep in their bones.  Tyler cast an appreciative glance up at the acoustic tiles that artfully covered the ceiling - here in the bar area they kept the noise from being too distracting, toning it down just enough to keep patrons involved but not making it too difficult to have conversations.  Knowing as much about music as he did, Tyler could recognize impressive engineering when he saw it.  Or...heard it, as it were.  
  
They sat down together at the bar.  Tyler was glancing about with wide eyes and an eager expression, taking in all the sights and sounds.   It was fun and different to hear British accents everywhere, and Tyler was enjoying everything, soaking in as much as he could.  Cody, however, still looked skeptical.  “We could be doing this back at home,” he muttered.  The club thing, not the British thing, obviously.  
  
Tyler rolled his eyes.  “If they’re gonna drag us across the Atlantic for a convention, I’m going to at least take advantage of the opportunity to explore and have some fun,” he said.  “We’ve been working all week.  It’s time to enjoy ourselves, live a little!  Besides...you could always have gone with Holland and Shelley to visit the Tower of London...”  
  
Cody shuddered.  “Thanks, but I’ll pass,” he winced.  “I love those two to death, but I don’t think I could suffer through that experience.”  
  
The bartender came by to take their drink orders, but before Cody could ask for anything Tyler had motioned the man down and was speaking to him in a low voice that Cody couldn’t make out.  The barkeep nodded with a smile and strode away, and Cody could only stare mournfully after him.  
  
“Hey!” Cody hissed at Tyler.  “The heck was that for?  Our drinks are walking away!”  
  
Tyler swiveled on his stool to face his friend and costar.  “Dude, man...  Trust me, I got this,” he said in a superior tone.  Cody opened his mouth to argue but Tyler pressed his finger right against his lips to silence him.  “I called in a favor.  Hang on, I bet you’ll like it.”  
  
It was all Cody could do to resit biting Tyler’s finger right there, but he didn’t want to make a scene.  Tyler smirked, like he knew exactly what Cody was thinking.    
  
Besides, Tyler would have probably liked it, anyway.  The kinky bastard.  
  
A loud outburst of laughter drew both boys’ attention to a group of guys further down the bar.  “See?  They’re having fun!” Tyler offered.  
  
Cody snorted and took to fiddling with a coaster that he’d found on the counter.  
  
The guys at the other end of the bar hooted and shouted at something again, and Tyler turned to look.  They appeared to be about the same age as Tyler and Cody, maybe college students.  A group of friends on a mission not dissimilar to Cody and his own, Tyler mused.  Just out to have a good time.  
  
One of the guys standing with his arm draped over his friend’s shoulder caught Tyler’s eye.  He was definitely cute, in Tyler’s opinion - easily warranted a second look.  Hmmm, and maybe a third...  It was strange how some things just captured Tyler’s attention.  He could never predict who, what, or precisely why, but when he decided he wanted something - or someone - Tyler fell hard and fast.  And he’d work every angle to get what he wanted.  
  
The dude was lean, but not twinky by any stretch of the imagination - more like a swimmer, Tyler decided.  Tight jeans hinted at muscular thighs and legs, and he had an ass that Tyler just couldn’t tear his eyes away from.  His button-down shirt complimented his slim upper body, and he’d cuffed the sleeves up so that they rested just above the swell of his biceps.    
  
The guy laughed at something his friend said, and his face lit up in a way that was sure to brighten whatever room he was in.  Tyler immediately liked what he saw.  
  
Hot Dude happened to glance their way, and he did a double take when he realized that Tyler was staring.  Now, the polite thing for Tyler to have done would be to have immediately looked away, or played it off as anything else.    
  
But if Tyler was anything, he was forward.  He grinned and tilted his chin up in a wordless greeting.  
  
The object of Tyler’s attention arched a perfectly shaped eyebrow in response, and a smirk seemed to play at the corners of his lips.  But he didn’t look away!  That was the important thing.  A beat passed before his smirk widened into a full-fledged grin, and he winked in return.  
  
Yes!  We have a connection, Tyler thought.  This could go somewhere.  
  
“Dude,” a voice interrupted.    
  
“Huh?” Tyler replied as he turned back to face Cody, blinking owlishly.  
  
Cody rolled his eyes so hard that it was nearly audible.  “Posey.  What shiny thing has you distracted now?” he asked.  
  
To his credit, Tyler didn’t miss a beat after that.  “That shiny thing,” he said, jerking a thumb towards the other end of the bar.  
  
Like a well-oiled machine Tyler leaned back just a fraction at the same time that Cody leaned forward to peer around his friend.  Cody hummed in the back of his throat.  “Which one?”  
  
“The dude closest to us, the one standing.  The light-colored shirt,” Tyler offered.  “Just look at him...”  
  
Cody hummed again, his gaze narrowing with thought.  He could see how the guy had caught Tyler’s attention.  
  
“Excuse me, gentlemen?” a prim British voice spoke from behind them.  The two Teen Wolf stars turned to face a finely dressed club employee.  “If you’d be so kind as to follow me, your booth is ready.”  
  
Cody gaped for a second before remembering to shut his mouth.  “You got us a private seat?” he asked in a low voice.  
  
Tyler practically preened, and their host simply offered a faint smile.  
  
They ended up walking right past that group of young guys, and Tyler made sure he was last in line.  After they passed Tyler cast a casual glance back over his shoulder, and to his immense pleasure his crush was staring back at him as they passed by.  
  
Perfect, Tyler thought.  
  
\---  
  
Tyler and Cody were having a fantastic time.  It was so nice to get away from familiar faces and be off on their own, to be out in a place where the chances of them being recognized were slim.  They had almost forgotten what it was like to enjoy themselves without being bothered all the time by fans.  To be sure, Teen Wolf was quite the hit at London’s Comic Con, but once they were able to get away it proved to be relatively easy to slide into anonymity.  The convention had been a lot of work and long hours, but now it was finally time to let loose, to have some fun!  
  
Having the private booth made things infinitely better.  The waitstaff kept close tabs on them, and they were never wanting for drinks or food.  It was great to have a place of their own to return to after time spent out on the dance floor, flirting with anyone that they found attractive.  
  
Speaking of attractive...  Tyler and Cody were “rehydrating” at their table when the Hot Dude caught his eye again.  He and his friends were across the room, just coming off of the dance floor as the music was changing.  
  
“Look at him Cody,” Tyler said, his voice lustful.  Cody definitely knew that tone.  “He’s perfect.  What I wouldn’t give to see him out of his clothes.”  
  
As they watched him, the dude lifted his arms over his head and rose up on his tiptoes, arching and twisting his body into a beautiful line.  It was probably an excellent stretch, judging from the look of satisfaction on his face.  His shirt rode up, revealing a tantalizing stretch of smooth, firm skin as well as showing the gray waistband of his Calvin Klein underwear above his jeans.  Boxers or briefs, Tyler wondered...  Either way, Tyler desperately hoped that he would get a chance to bite and mark up that tender strip of skin.  
  
One of his friends said something and jabbed at his side, making him laugh and jump back to protect himself.    
  
Cody set his elbows on the table, and he tented his fingers together so that he could rest his chin on them as he settled his gaze back on Tyler.  “Just like old times, eh?” he asked, his blue eyes dancing with mirth for a split second before taking on a more serious glint.  “Want to team up on him?”  
  
Tyler swallowed, and if Cody hadn’t known him any better he would have thought that Tyler was nervous.  Except, in situations like this, Tyler NEVER got nervous.  “The thought had crossed my mind,” he said in a low voice.  “I’d really like to take him back to the hotel with us.  Keep him all night.  Make him never want to leave.”  
  
“Wanna bend him over the bed and plow that hot ass of his?” Cody asked.  “Get him all nice and loose and fucked out for me when it’s my turn?”  A blush was forming on Tyler’s cheeks, but that didn’t stop Tyler from returning fire.  
  
“I’d get him all ready for you, Cody,” he growled.  “You wouldn’t need any lube when I’m done with him.”  
  
Cody’s eyebrows shot up at this.  “Oh, Ty,” he said.  I’m going to hold you to that.”  
  
\--  
  
Tyler just couldn’t keep his mind off of that guy they’d seen when they had first arrived.  Unfortunately, Tyler hadn’t seen him again.  
  
“If I didn’t know you any better, I’d say you were ignoring me,” Cody said from across the table.  
  
Tyler smiled almost shyly.  “You know that’s not true,” he answered.  
  
Cody threw his head back and laughed, and Tyler couldn’t help but admire the strong column of his throat.  However, lest anyone think that he was going soft and mushy, he also kicked Cody’s leg under the table.  But all that did was make Cody laugh harder.    
  
“I know it’s not, but you seriously look like someone just shot your dog!” Cody snickered as he wiped his eyes.  He regarded Tyler for a moment before speaking again.  “You’re really fixated on that guy, aren’t you?” he said.  
  
“He was cute!” Tyler shot back.  His lip curled up briefly.  “Hot, actually.  You saw him!  He looked like he could be loads of fun.”  
  
“Yeah?” Cody replied.  “Maybe you should invite him over, Posey.”  
  
Tyler actually look put out at that.  “I haven’t seen him in a while, though.  I think they left,” he said sadly.  
  
“Hmmm,” Cody murmured.  Then he sprang up from his seat so fast that he startled Tyler.  “Be right back!”  
  
“Where are you -” Tyler began, swiveling on his cushion to find out precisely where Cody might be running off to.  He bit off his words as soon as he saw his friend’s destination, though.  
  
That guy hadn’t left, after all!  He and his buddies were gathered around a hightop only a short distance away - Tyler had only missed it because they were behind him, and he watched with wide eyes as Cody strode right up to their group.  Given the circumstances of the situation, Tyler couldn’t decide if he wanted to watch the retreating form of Cody’s jean-covered ass or remind himself of why he thought this other guy was so attractive in the first place.  Cody sidled up right beside the object of Tyler’s lust and gently touched him low on the back before leaning in to speak over the noise of the club.    
  
Ostensibly the touch was simply to get his attention, but Tyler still felt a spike of jealousy - of all the rotten luck to have been sitting on THIS side of the booth, as opposed to THAT side.  It was such a turn-on to watch Cody touch him like that, and while he knew that Cody wouldn’t do it he still was silently cheering for him to slide his hand down to cup the boy’s ass through his pants.  To be honest he couldn’t quite place his finger on what had him so spun up.  Back in the California he could have his pick of any number of hot guys - him and Cody both.  What was it about this particular one?  And he didn’t even know his name, didn’t know if this could even be more than just a fantasy.  
  
After Cody said his piece he gave the boy a friendly pat on the shoulders and returned to the booth.  When he got there Tyler all but leapt across the table at Cody.  “Well?  What happened?” he demanded.  
  
“Damn, down, boy!” Cody chuckled.  “I just introduced myself - as Cody!  Just Cody.”  This was right after Tyler shot him a glare.  “Chill the fuck out,” he said in fond exasperation.  “Anyway, I said that my friend and I would love to have a chat with him, to get to know him better if he’s interested.”  
  
Tyler blinked.  “And?  Well, what’d he say?”  
  
Cody snorted and rolled his eyes.  “He thanked me and said he’d keep it in mind.  What, did you want me to put him in a sleeper hold and drag him out the back door?”  
  
Tyler frowned thoughtfully.  “Do you think we could get away with that?” he asked, sounding disturbingly serious.    
  
Cody flicked a fry - or “chip,” as they were called in England - at his friend.  “Somehow I doubt it,” he answered in a dry tone.  Tyler actually looked distraught, and Cody couldn’t help but laugh at him again.  “Posey, man, the night is young!  We’ve got time.  Whatever happens, let’s just enjoy ourselves while we’re here.”  
  
\---  
  
They made good on their goal of enjoying themselves.  Work was done, after all, and now this was a vacation!  At least an hour went by since Cody has spoken to their mystery man.  As much as Tyler wanted to meet the guy - and do all kinds of unspeakable things to him - he also wanted to make good on his promise of a fun night on the town when he’d dragged Cody out to the club with him.  
  
The two boys collapsed into the booth after a particularly vigorous round of dancing.  Tyler groaned and stretched, trying to work out a kink in his back, and he smirked when he caught Cody staring at him with a hungry look.  They’d been teasing each other all night - a quick kiss here, a fleeting grope of the bulge or butt on the dance floor there...  It wasn’t the first time Tyler and Cody had played this particular game, but somehow it never got old.  
  
Tyler was howling at a joke that Cody just told - something that he’d probably forget in ten minutes but was utterly hilarious in the moment - when a shadow fell over the table.  
  
“Could I get another one of those double chocolate stouts, man?” Tyler asked as he wiped tears from his eyes, thinking it was their server.  
  
“Is your waiter not taking care of you?” an amused voice with a wonderfully smooth English accent asked.  
  
Tyler’s head snapped around so fast that Cody feared he might get whiplash.  It was him!  “You...you’re here!” Tyler stuttered.  He gamely ignored Cody’s facepalm.  
  
The guy did that eyebrow-tilt thing that Tyler thought was entirely too attractive.  He nodded his head in Cody’s direction and said, “Well, your partner did hint that you’d be pleased if I dropped by.  It’s James, by the way.  And you are...?”  
  
Tyler stood up quickly enough that his knees knocked on the underside of the table.  “Tyler!” he said as he stepped out of the booth and shook hands with James.  “My name’s Tyler.  And this is Cody - but you already knew that.  Would you like to join us?”  
  
James glanced back towards the exit, light brown eyes thoughtful, and Tyler took a second to admire the delicate curve of James’ neck.  This close to him, Tyler could also see that James had a light dusting of freckles across his nose and cheeks - Tyler thought that particular detail was completely adorable.  And at some point in the evening James had undone the top button of his shirt, revealing a tantalizing glimpse of his collar bones.    
  
Now that Tyler was able to get a much better look at James he seemed even leaner than he’d thought.  Not that Tyler minded.  If he got his way, it would just make James that much easier to dominate.  He was so smooth and youthful looking that Tyler almost felt bad for all of the things that he wanted to do to him.  Almost.  
  
“My mates were just leaving, but I could catch a cab later...,” James said.  He turned and gave Tyler a coy smile.  “I’ve got plenty of time to bum around with you two.  Since you asked so nicely.”  
  
A wide, eager grin split Tyler’s face.  “Perfect!  Yeah, we’d love to hang out with you, James!”  And if James noticed the hard glint in Tyler’s eye, he didn’t let on.  “Let’s get to know each other, shall we?”  
  
Tyler let James slide into the booth ahead of him.  Together the three boy settled together towards the back of the U-shaped table, taking full advantage of the high walls around it to give them privacy.  The talked about everything and nothing as they became acquainted with one another.  Of course the was the friendly ribbing that always seemed to arise between Brits and Americans.  Was metric better than imperial measurement?  Why do the English drive on the wrong side of the road?  Football or soccer?  The list went on for quite a while, with neither side willing to give any quarter.  
  
They found out that James was “attending university,” as he put it, here in London.  Like any good college student he was enjoying his Friday evening, free for at least a little bit from the weight of pending assignments.  
  
Their waiter came by and James ordered a Guinness, causing Tyler to pitch a fit much to James and Cody’s amusement.    
  
“How do you drink that?” Tyler asked as he wrinkled his nose.  “It’s like...like trying to down motor oil!”  
  
James chuckled and shook his head.  “You too sensitive, Yank?” he asked, his eyes shining with good humor.  “Don’t strain yourself with that soda water, yeah?  Don’t want to get plastered too early!”  
  
Tyler looked offended, and Cody couldn’t help but snort with barely suppressed laughter.  “There’ll be no living with him if you wound his pride,” he warned with a smile.  
  
“Aw,” James said with a smile as he reached up to ruffle Tyler’s hair.  “I’ll go easy on you, then.”  
  
James’ drink arrived, and he sighed with contentment as he sipped the dark beer.  “So what brings you two Americans to old England?” he asked as he gave Tyler the side-eye.  “Business?  Or pleasure?”  
  
Cody and Tyler exchanged a look, and Cody tilted his head slightly to the side.  His meaning was clear - it’s your show.  
  
“Well...  A bit of both, I suppose.  We just got done with work, but we still have a few more days before we fly back,” Tyler said.  “But we’re really hoping to end our visit on a more pleasurable note.”  
  
“Ah,” James said as he took another drink.  “So how was the Comic Con?”  Both Tyler and Cody froze at this, making James laugh.  “I thought you two looked familiar,” he said with a smile.  “But that reaction pretty well proved it.”  
  
Tyler had on a faint frown, like he was still trying to figure out how to work this to his advantage, whereas Cody just let his head thump back as he groaned.  “Are you our biggest fan?” he asked morosely.  Everyone they met was ‘their biggest fan.’  It got old, fast.  
  
“Nah,” James said with a shake of his head.  “My roomie loves your show, though.  He’ll be a might bit jealous when he hears I got to spend time with you two!”  Cody and Tyler still looked dubious, and James chuckled again.  “Look, you two are normal blokes, right?” he asked.  
  
Tyler and Cody answered at the same time.  “Well, yeah,” Tyler said.  “Sort of,” Cody answered with a wry grin.  Tyler glared and kicked his friend under the table.  
  
James looked pleased.  “Well, then I fail to see a problem,” he said smoothly.  “So, can you two dance?”  
  
\---  
  
Those two could indeed dance, as James found out.  Cody and Tyler made an impressive team, and soon enough they worked out how James fit in as well, the pair easily turning into a threesome.  Each song brought them closer together, and James found out rather quickly that Tyler was the tactile one, and Cody was a touch more aloof, though certainly not unfriendly.    
  
It’s just that Cody wasn’t the one consistently behind James, resting his hands on his hips.  
  
Oh, no, that was definitely Tyler’s favorite spot.  The first few times that Tyler had brushed up against James’ ass could have been written off as accidental - the dance floor was certainly crowded and lively.  Jostling was bound to happen.  Still, Tyler seemed to enjoy pressing his bulge up against James’ butt, and if James were to be completely honest he rather enjoyed pushing back, just to hear Tyler gasp.  When he would hold James by the waist, Tyler’s thumbs would stray up beneath James’ shirt, stroking the skin over his hipbones.  And when he’d lean in close to speak over the music he’d linger just a little bit longer than strictly necessary.  
  
Eventually Cody got in on it, too.  “Kiss me!” he said, and for a split second James thought he was talking to him.  But then Cody was leaning forward and James felt Tyler moving behind him, and when the two boys locked lips right over his shoulder James thought he might just pass out from the intensity of it.    
  
Cody braced himself, placing a hand right on James’ stomach.  The heat of the touch through his shirt made James gasp, and he would have arched into it if Tyler hadn’t molded himself against his back.  
  
Instead James allowed his eyes to fluter close, and he tilted his back to rest his cheek against Tyler’s, just soaking in the feeling of the other two boys making out.  
  
The three boys eventually collapsed back into their booth, each of them relieved to gain it’s shelter.  “That was...intense,” James panted before taking a long drag from his water glass.  His face was flush and his forehead was damp with perspiration.    
  
Cody, to James’ left, smiled and nodded.  He looked pleased with himself in a way that only Tyler could recognize.  
  
Tyler, sitting on James’ right, was in a similar state.  He skipped his beer and went for a water glass, too.  The alcohol was a pleasant warmth in his belly and veins, but he definitely did not want to take it too far.  Not tonight.    
  
Tyler set his arm around James’ shoulders, gently hooking his elbow around his neck and pulling him closer so that he’d lean more of his weight on him.  “You killed it out there, man!” Tyler said with a wide grin.  James beamed, seemingly swelling with the praise.  His eyes were dilated, only a thin rim of light brown showing around his pupils.    
  
The sudden urge to lick the sweat from James’ temples struck Tyler, and it was all he could do to resist it.  Soon...but just not right now, he thought.  
  
“I guess you two CAN dance,” James breathed as he snuggled a bit closer into the crook of Tyler’s arm.    
  
“Hmmm, well it helps to have such an able partner,” Tyler said as he gently stroked his fingers down James’ neck, who sighed contentedly at the touch.  
  
Tyler’s fingers gently stroked the hollow at the base of James’ throat, and he couldn’t help but marvel at how trusting the boy was.  He let his hand drift a bit lower to rub the smooth skin of James’ chest where his shirt was opened.  James seemed unfazed by this as he calmly took another sip of water - Tyler could feel his throat working as he swallowed - and simply continued to watch the goings on out on the dance floor.  
  
For a short while the three boys sat in companionable silence, just resting while they watched the rest of the club party on around them.  Or at least, James was happy to watch everyone else.  Tyler only had eyes for the boy in his arms, though.  For a guy like Tyler Posey who was used to pushing boundaries and getting exactly what he wanted, trying to start things slow was a challenge for him.  
  
But Tyler did enjoy a good challenge...  And getting James back to their hotel was the prize.  
  
This was great fun, but the anticipation was practically killing Tyler - he wanted more.  As casually as he could, he slid his hand down a bit further and began to unbutton more of James’ shirt.  Tyler could see Cody watching them out of the corner of his eye.  
  
James noticed when the button popped free, exposing more of his smooth chest.  “What are you up to?” he asked, amusement, curiosity...and just a little bit of wariness slipping into his tone.  
  
Tyler nuzzled the side of James’ head before whispering in his ear.  “Oh, nothing,” Tyler said, his voice husky.  “I just want to see more of that rockn’ body of yours, James,” he murmured.  That wasn’t all he wanted to do.  Not by a long shot.  
  
Before James could reply Tyler bit at the lobe of his ear, just on the pleasurable side of painful, earning him a soft moan in response.  
  
He slipped his hand deeper into James’ shirt this time, cupping his palm over the boy’s right pec.  The muscle fit perfectly into his hand and James almost reflexively sucked in a breath and arched into the touch.  Tyler dragged his finger across James’ nipple, and he smiled slyly as he felt the sensitive bud tighten and James whimpered again.  
  
“You like me touching you?” Tyler hissed.  “Like it when I feel you up under your clothes?”  
  
By way of answer James placed his own hand solidly on Tyler’s leg, digging his fingers into the meat of his inner thigh like he was trying to anchor himself.    
  
Tyler kept talking.  “I want you so bad,” he said, his words coming out almost in a growl.  “Even just looking at you at the bar, back at the beginning of the night.  There’s something about you.”  He buried his nose in James’ hair and breathed in deep.  “And dancing with you...  Fuck, you drive me insane.”  
  
James was breathing hard, too.  “Yeah?  You didn’t look away when I caught you staring,” he said.  “Don’t you know it’s rude to strip someone with your eyes?”  
  
Tyler snickered.  “You don’t know how rude I can be,” he replied with a low laugh.  
  
A hand landed on James’ thigh, startling him.  What with all of Tyler’s seductions, he’d almost forgotten that Cody was right there, too.  “Ty’s got no manners whatsoever,” Cody said with a chuckle as he pressed up against James on his other side.    
  
It wasn’t until Cody had touched him that James realized he had an erection, and his cock twitched within his underwear as Cody slid his hand up James’ jean-clad thigh until his thumb was just shy of brushing his groin.  Cody began to kiss James’ neck, kitten-licking the delicate skin just beneath his jaw.  
  
James was starting to feel crowded, claustrophobic.  It wasn’t like back on the dance floor.  Crowded though it was, he still had an out.  Here in the dark corner of the booth there was nowhere for him to go.  He sensed a subtle shift in Tyler and Cody, and he wasn’t sure if it made him nervous or turned him on.  
  
Cody moved his hand so that he was gripping James’ bulge outright, and the booth’s cushions squeaked when James lurched in surprise.  He grabbed Cody’s wrist and gasped.   “Wait -,” he started, but any objections were cut off when Tyler took him by the chin and claimed his mouth with a brutal kiss.  Tyler wasted no time in pushing his tongue passed James’ slack lips, thrusting against his own in a way that had to be a euphemism for something else.  
  
“You were saying?” Cody asked as he began to stroke James off through his jeans.  The kid had a sizable bulge, and he was looking forward to getting him out of these clothes.  
  
Tyler swallowed the moan James let out by way of response.  
  
A string of spit connected their lips when Tyler finally pulled away.  James’s expression swam with lust and conflicting emotions as he gazed into Tyler’s eyes.  This was moving fast...but fuck it if wasn’t fun.  
  
“So, you’re coming back to the hotel with us,” Tyler said, his tone making it clear that he wasn’t asking a question.  
  
“We promise it’ll be a good time,” Cody simpered.  He slipped his hand up under the hem of James’ shirt, copping a quick feel of his abs, enjoying the way that James’ muscles tensed beneath his skin.  The heat of Cody’s touch on the dance floor was nothing compared to skin-on-skin contact.  
  
James told himself that he only shivered because of the feeling of Cody’s breath cooling the spit-slicked skin of his neck and jaw, that it wasn’t Cody’s touch or their words themselves that caused something to curl up tight and low in his belly.  
  
Not every day that you get the chance to shag with two really hot actors, James thought.  They’re fit as fuck, and more than into it, he reasoned.  “That...that sounds like a grand idea,” James replied.  He was eternally grateful that his voice didn’t crack.  
  
Tyler and Cody shared a fleeting look.  “Excellent,” Tyler said, looking for all the world like the cat who got the cream. 

**Author's Note:**

> James is an OC that my beta reader and I came up with. We're quite fond of him... There may be more stories with his character in the future. :-)


End file.
